Derek's Surprise
by ReluctantSlashFan
Summary: The reason Stiles, alcohol, bad planning, and Peter do not mix. Or "The time Derek came home to find his apartment wired to play his 'theme song.'"


It had cost Stiles, Peter, Cora, and Lydia almost two-hundred bucks, and a few candid shots of Derek without a shirt on (courtesy of Cora after some serious protesting), but Danny finally agreed to do it. Was it worth the potential death? Maybe. Was it worth the glares and threats? Possibly. Was it worth it to see Derek's face? One-hundred percent yes.

The plan had been Stiles', during one night where he, Danny, and Lydia snuck a bottle of something expensive, foreign, and really, really good up onto Stiles' roof. He hadn't been serious, but Peter had overheard them when he was dropping off Stiles' jacket (how he had gotten it, Stiles did not want to know), and decided it had to be done. The pure fact that Stiles was drunk, and Cora jumped on the idea the second she heard it, was the only reason he agreed.

It was going to take a few hours, and Scott, Boyd, and Isaac agreed to help by taking Derek out of town. Stiles didn't know where they were taking him, he didn't want to know, but he did offer up his jeep as a 'show of good faith.'

"Do you have it?" Lydia asked in a whisper, the moment Stiles' jeep disappeared around the corner.

"Yup," Stiles replied popping the 'p', taking a USB drive out of his pocket, waving it in the air. "Is Danny on his way?"

"I'm texting him now," Lydia responded with a nod, her fingers quickly typing a message. "You don't think this is a little mean?"

"I'd say it was more flattering," Peter drawled from across the room, feet propped up on the desk, hands behind his head as he leaned back in Derek's desk chair. "I'd love to enter a room and hear that song."

"I was thinking more Puddle of Mudd's _Psycho_ for you, Petey," Stiles retorted with a faux-sweet smile. Peter's eyes narrowed slightly, but he didn't say anything else, and Cora and Lydia barely held laughs at bay.

Danny showed up a few minutes later, a bag full of supplies over his shoulder, and Stiles showed him around the apartment, pointing out each spot he wanted wired. Peter, Cora, and Lydia made suggestions (the latter two were less ignored than the former), so that by the time Scott, Boyd, Isaac, and Derek were scheduled to return home, the place had speakers in every corner, all connected to a system attached to the door.

"Okay, I think this is a good time to hide or something," Danny suggested already edging towards the kitchen. Lydia nodded once, slowly following him, and even Peter mumbled something about the roof and disappeared up the spiral staircase.

"You guys are chickens," Cora said with a sigh, taking a seat on the couch, her eyes locked on the door.

Stiles debated ducking into another room, too, but his decision was cut short by the familiar sound of the rickety lift. He ran towards the couch and, with a flying leap, jumped over the back and landed on the cushions next to Cora just as he heard Scott and Isaac insisting Derek go first.

Stiles draped his left arm across the back of the couch, Cora leaning against it instinctually, his right hand resting in his hair as he tried to look inconspicuous (and totally doing a great job despite the eye roll Cora tossed his way). He watched as the door slowly opened, Derek's voice sounding a little annoyed at whatever Scott had said, and Stiles and Cora were practically bouncing with anticipation.

Derek barely had the all the way door open when the song started. He froze in the doorway, shaking his head slowly, an 'are you freaking serious' type look crossing his face. Scott and Isaac burst out laughing behind him and even Boyd was smiling.

"You guys are so stupid," Derek grumbled turning and leaving, pushing past Scott and Isaac on the way.

As Derek got back on the lift, and because Stiles wasn't born with a filter, the talkative teen called, "You're sexy and you know it, Der." The middle finger was totally worth it.

* * *

**I find Stiles teasing Derek to be the best way to spend my time writing. And it sure beats hurting the poor guy, which I love to do, too.**

**Thanks for reading, I decided to add Cora in here because I can, and drop me a comment if you can.**

**See ya!**


End file.
